Terror Camp
by 2nickells
Summary: An ordinary summer turns into a nightmare, when Owen sneaked into Camp Blaze. Things became a lot more deadlier.
1. Mystery

**TERROR CAMP**

Camp Blaze, a perfect place to spend the whole summer. The Dragon Warriors decided to take a vacation of fighting evil they decided to spend the summer at Camp Blaze, while they're Shadowbolt friends are at another camp.

One by one, everyone went out the bus and also, the Dragon Warrior.

"I never been to camp before." Connor spoke.

"What do you mean? We've had a lot of camping back at Eoastia." exclaimed Vault.

"Yeah, but not this camp." replied Connor. "I haven't slept in a cabin in my life." he said.

"Well. Maybe it's our chance to relax a little, I mean, we never had a vacation in a while." Maia said.

Meanwhile, the campers were having lunch while the faculty were talking, and a man with blue hair named Henry Slinger spoke.

"Attention everyone." Henry spoke. "We are here to have the best summer of a lifetime." he said.

Then a woman with brown hair named Brie said.

"Yeah. Why do we have to make camp so freaking suck." said Brie, as everyone laughed.

"Watch you're tone Brie. Now as I was saying, we have a lot of activities to through. So we have six weeks to enjoy it so, have sun." Henry said.

The Warriors were just eating their lunch.

"So you think your psychiatrist helped you with anything?" asked Grave.

"Well. Dr. Pamela told me that I should spend the summer here, to get my mind off everything. She's weird in her own way." Connor told.

"You're right, something about her doesn't seem right." said Beardsley in suspicion.

Then a muscular man with red hair, named Ken looked at Prim, and saw that she hasn't eaten her lunch.

"Prim, is something wrong?" Ken questioned.

"Well Ken, this food doesn't have much flavor on it." Prim said.

"Then maybe you should just starve." said a girl with blond hair named Diana as she giggled. But the Warriors weren't laughing at her joke.

"Don't worry Prim. Bobby can help you with that, come on." so Ken took Prim to the kitchen.

"I wonder if anyone can be more responsible around here?" Connor questioned.

Meanwhile Bobby the cook with black hair and a beard is just putting a pot on the stove. Then Ken and Prim walked in.

"Hey Bobby." said Ken. "Do you think you can help Prim find something good to eat?"

"Sure thing, Ken. Come on sweetie." said Bobby as he took her to the storage room.

At the storage room Prim and Bobby are just looking for some good food.

"So, uh, Prim. What do you want? We have corn, pizza beagles, and some blue berries." Bobby exclaimed.

"Well they all look so tasty, sir." said Prim.

Then and old African American named Biff came in.

"Hey Bobby, we need you in the kitchen." Biff called. But Biff just sighed in irritation.

"O.k. Sorry, honey. I'll be right back." said Bobby, and he punched a box in frustration as he's heading back to the kitchen.

Back at the kitchen, Bobby took a look at the pot.

"It needs to be cooked for five minutes." Bobby told Biff.

"O.k." said Biff as he and the others left.

Bobby was just looking at the pot making sure, that it's going well.

"Hey. Do you have anything good to eat?"

"Sorry kid, come back when dinners-" Bobby froze in shock.

Owen was here in Camp Blaze, maybe planning to do some trouble.

"Nice kitchen you're in. But you know, I have a few run ins with bullies." said Owen as he poured a can of boiling water from the pot.

"But what I don't like, is friends. Whoever makes friends with the Dragon Warriors or tormentors, is my enemy!" Owen said. And he splashed the boiling water on Bobby's left arm as he screamed in pain.

Owen fled from the kitchen, and Biff came back in, and saw Bobby in shock.

Later the ambulance bandaged Bobby's arm, and asked Henry about the situation.

"Do you know, what caused this incident?"

"It was an accident. Just a freak accident." Henry answered falsely.

So the ambulance left. But Ken was concerned about Henry's lie.

"Henry, are you sure this is o.k.?" questioned Ken.

"Hey!" Henry snapped. "I don't want to cause a panic. I just want everyone to keep quiet." he told.

"How are you gonna do that?" he asked. Then Henry saw the kitchen staff worried about Bobby's injury as he blowed his burned arm, he can pay them to keep quiet.

"I'll handle this." said Henry as he walked to the staff to pay them.

"I don't want money. I want someone to stop Owen." said Bobby.

He's more interest in Owen's arrival, then money.

Later that evening, the campers were enjoying the peaceful night sky. But a young man with brown hair named Andy was just hanging out with his friends.

Then Andy spotted Alicia, and decided to flirt with her.

"Hey girl, you lookin' fine tonight." Andy smooth talked her. "How's about hanging out with me tonight."

"Sorry, but I already have another boy in mind." said Alicia.

"Who? Connor?" said Andy. "Come on, don't hang out with that loser." he said.

"He's more then a loser, you'll ever be. Boy." Alicia smirked, which causes his friends to holler.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later. I'll be at the boat." Andy told them.

So Andy was on the boat, enjoying the view like the best view he ever saw. But then suddenly his boat tipped over, and Andy fell down.

He rose up under the boar to see who did it, then Owen rose up under the boat with him.

"who the hell are you?" Andy asked.

"Just another diver." he replied, and he jumped into the water with Andy, maybe drowning him.

Leaving his boat in the night of the camp.


	2. Bad Days

The next morning, a lifeguard with black hair named Peter is checking out the campers to see if their not doing something stupid.

Peter then spotted a boat, much to his confusion he walked towards it and moved it. And to his horror, it's Andy, who is unconscious covered in his own blood coming from his cuts and gashes. Peter blew his whistle, and warned the staff.

Meanwhile, the ambulance are taking Andy to the hospital to treat his wounds, while Chief Muntz is Henry some questions.

"Sir, do you know what happened to this boy?" he asked.

"He had an accident." Henry lied.

"What kind of an accident? He was seriously injured." questioned Muntz.

"Well. The kid was suicidal. He wanted to make sure, know one see's him." he said. So Chief Muntz left and head back to the city.

"Are you sure? I mean how long are we gonna keep this up." said Ken.

"We're just gonna, have to pay the staff to keep quiet." said Henry as he left.

Later the girls were playing volleyball, and one staff is watching them is a former Crystal Prep teacher with purple hair named Custom. And a woman who is coaching them has blue hair, and her name is April.

"Alright, ladies! Keep it coming!" April called. Then she spotted Prim sitting in the benches alone, so she decided to speak with her. "Prim. Aren't you gonna play with the others?" she asked.

"Actually. I prefer to draw, it's more relaxing." said Prim as she continued drawing.

April saw that Prim drew a beautiful flower perfectly.

"That's really good Prim." April smiled.

Meanwhile one of Andy's friends are throwing water balloons at each other, on the roof. Then a young man with blond hair named Willy, spotted Luu Luu.

"Hey, guys." said Willy. "Ready, set, go." then they threw the water balloons at her, and they laughed. But they're fun was short because Peter blew his whistle.

"Alright you, punks get down from there." ordered Peter. So the kids did what they are told, and Henry showed up.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"I just caught them throwing water balloons, on the roof." Peter exclaimed.

"We were just having fun." said Willy.

"Alright Willy, report to your cabin. Don't come out till the end of the day!" said Henry, and Willy headed to his cabin.

Back at the court, Prim is still drawing, while Brie spotted her looking annoyed. So she decided to take her to the court.

"Hey." Brie called, grabbing Prim's attention. "You wanna be in the court, or be alone?" she asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine like this." Prim said.

"Well, you better get some exercise kid." said Brie.

"Actually. I don't need to exercise, because knowledge is power." she said. Brie is starting to get irritated, and she starts violently shaking her.

"What are you talking about!? Why won't you answer!" Brie yelled. Then Ken came along jumping to Prim's defense.

"What are you doing to her, Brie?" he asked.

"That little bitch won't make any sense! She never makes sense!" exclaimed Brie.

"Brie, head to your cabin!" Ken replied. So Brie head to her cabin in anger.

Meanwhile at a cabin, the girls are getting ready to take a shower, except for Prim since she's nervous of sharing the same shower with other people.

Then a girl with black hair named Donna, got out of the shower and spotted Prim.

"Hey! Prim. You got my friend in trouble." said Donna.

"She was bullying me." Prim spoke.

"Hey, Prim. How come you're not taking a shower with the rest of us? Huh? Oh, I know what that is. You haven't reached puberty yet." Donna mocked, which causes the other girls to giggle.

"I'm just not use to sharing baths with other people. Except Alicia." said Prim.

"Oh. Or maybe, you haven't gave up you're virginity too. Who are you gonna give it up to? Connor? Vault?" Donna kept bragging her, until Claudia got in front of her.

"Leave her alone." said Claudia.

"Fuck off!" she yelled. And Claudia slapped her, stunning the other girls.

At the other cabin, Willy's friends are going to play baseball while Willy remained in the cabin as punishment.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take a dump. Good luck out there." said Willy.

Willy went into the stalls to go. Then suddenly, a plastic window has been opened.

"What the hell?" Willy questioned.

Owen is behind the cabin holding a bee hive.

"So. You like water balloons, huh?" said Owen.

"Well, yeah. I like it I always avoided them." said Willy.

"Well. Try avoiding this." said Owen, and he threw the hive, into the stall. Willy is trying to get out.

"No! Get away from me! Get away!" he cried. Then he ran outside of the cabin screaming in pain, as the bee's are stinging him.

Later, Willy is getting treated for his bee stings, and Henry is watching.

"I'm done. I'm finished." said Henry as he walked away, leaving Connor and Vault to wonder.


	3. The Culprit

At the camp's beach, the campers are enjoying the sand and playing in the water. While Prim is taking a tan.

Henry is talking to Alicia, about the incidents.

"What's going on? Why aren't you solving this yet?" asked Henry.

"We're doing the best we can, we just got to find some clues." said Alicia.

As Alicia and Henry are talking, Brie and Donna walked towards Prim.

"Hey, Prim. Are you scared of the water?" Brie mockingly asked.

"No. The water is really nice, but I decided to get a tan." Prim spoke.

"If it's nice. Why don't you swim." said Donna, and she dragged Prim, by the hair. "So, how about it, Prim? Let's go for a swim. Oh, what's the matter/ Are you afraid? Huh? Huh? Well, say something, you spoiled little bitch."

Back with Henry and Alicia, Henry's complaining about the incidents.

"I just want to know, who did it!" said Henry. Then Alicia spotted Prim getting bullied, she tried to help her, but Henry grabbed her. "She's gotta do it on her own, she's gotta do it on her own." he told.

"What are you doing? Let go, Prim needs help!" said Alicia. But her struggling won't work.

As the two bitches, are dragging Prim to the docks. Peter blew his whistle stopping them.

"Knock it off, you two!" yelled Peter.

"We, were just teaching her, a lesson." said Brie.

"Just leave her alone, you tramps!" said Peter.

Henry kept grabbing Alicia, then Ken appeared.

"Come on, Henry, what're you doing?" he said. Then Henry let go of Alicia, and checked to see of Prim's alright.

"Are you alright, Prim?" she said.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Alicia." said Prim as she rubbed her sore head.

Later that night, Donna is painting her fingernails while Brie is heading to the showers.

"Hey Donna. I'm going on a date with Henry." said Brie.

"Alright." said Donna.

So Brie is taking a shower, rubbing soap on her smooth body. But Owen was outside of the shower.

"Hey, bitch! Try this one." said Owen, and he tossed a green ball in the shower.

And the ball released the smoke, Brie coughed by the smell of it. She gagged until, there was no cough.

Meanwhile at Donna's cabin. Donna was ironing her hair with a curling iron. Then suddenly she was startled by the door opening and saw Owen walking into the cabin.

She was scared, but then, she realized him.

"Hey. You're that Owen Bzinak." said Donna.

"Yeah, that's me. Bet you read those old newspapers about me." Owen said as he sat down on the bed, next to her.

"Yeah, but. You're not a bad person, you're just misunderstood." said Donna as she stroked his cheek.

"Well. No one took pity on me, they dislike me because I'm a jerk. My whole family doesn't like me either." he said.

Donna was so sorry for him, that he suffered a terrible life. But Owen just turned, and smirked at her.

"Did you turn off you're curling iron?" asked Owen.

"No. Why?" questioned Donna, as Owen grabbed the curling iron.

"Because they, burn!" yelled Owen. And he grabbed her head, and placed the curling iron on her face.

She screamed in agony of the sensation of it's heat.

He began burning from different parts of her body. Then Owen stopped, as Donna's unconscious covered in burns, and pushed her off of him. And began hunting his next prey.

Meanwhile, Henry is ready for his date with Brie, but couldn't find her.

"Brie. Brie." Henry called. "Where are you Brie?"

He checked the showers to find her. So he removed the curtains, and Brie fell down unconscious covered in oral herpes all over her body, Henry saw her in terror.

"Brie!" he cried. "Brie! Oh, not you too! Why!" Henry started to get hysterical.

"It's him. Custom. He's the one responsible, I'll make him pay for this!" So Henry went off to find Custom and make him suffer for the disasters he and Crystal Prep caused.


	4. The Truth

Chief Muntz arrived at Camp Blaze, because there was a call about an assault on two women.

"What's going on, now?" Muntz asked.

"April found Brie, unconscious covered in herpes." Connor explained. Chief Muntz followed them to the cabin.

Meanwhile, Custom is checking at the camp ground. Until he heard rustling coming from the bushes. As he was about to investigate. He's been grabbed and dragged into the woods by Henry.

"I've got you now, you bastard! Now it's my turn!" said Henry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Custom.

"Like you overworked you're students, and causing a kid to turn into a maniac!" Henry punched him, and Custom fell down.

"Come on that was a long time ago! I made up for my mistakes! I didn't do anything." said Custom.

But Henry wouldn't listen, so he plans to beat him to death.

"You doomed us all, you doomed us all, you doomed us all! You doomed us all! You doomed us all!" he kept shouting and punching. And then, he stopped, and what appears like he got him.

"I got him." Henry panted. "Now the suffering has stopped." he said. But then he realized he'll go to jail for assault. "I gotta get outta here."

So he planned to escape the camp, so the cops won't get him. He went out of the woods and wounded up, in the archery field.

"Hey, dumbass!" Henry turned and spotted Owen holding a dagger.

"Take it easy, son. I avenged you." Henry exclaimed.

"Actually. The teachers aren't responsible for it. The students from the academy did." Owen replied.

Henry realized that the teachers aren't to blame, it the Crystal Preppers

"The. It can't be them. It can't be! It can't be!" said Henry. Owen quickly dashed at him, and uses his dagger to slash him, he yelled in pain and once Owen done, he collapsed.

Later, Chief Munzt was disturbed by this he barely puked.

"My, God..." said Muntz. They went to the other cabin and spotted some girls outside of a cabin. So they decided to check it out.

"What happened!?" Ken asked.

"It's Donna! It's horrible!" April came out of the cabin.

"What happened to her?" Muntz asked.

"She suffered minor burns, but she's o.k." said April.

So, everyone split up into finding Owen and Custom. Munzt and the others were trying to find Henry and Custom.

"Guys Look!" called April. They went to fins April, and to their shock, it's Custom who is badly beaten.

"It's Custom." said Ken. Then Custom began coughing from regaining conscious.

"He's alive." said Peter.

"Call an ambulance." Muntz ordered.

With the Warriors, they were trying to find someone or something who was causing the incidents.

"I don't like this one bit." said Beardsley.

"Don't worry, we got each other don't we." Luu Luu said.

Then they spotted Owen, holding a bloodied dagger with a mocking smile on his face.

"Owen." said Connor as he drew out his sword.

Flashback:

There's a woman with brown hair, wearing purple lipstick, and wears a blue dress, with a black vest, and wears earrings. That's Dr. Pamela, Connor's psychiatrist, and it looks like she's talking to someone.

"Yes. People do suffer from physical and verbal abuse, and some people investigate them. But we don't want people to be in jail, oh no absolutely not. They must suffer the consequences, don't you think? Yes, that could be it. Everyone must pay for their crimes, don't you think so Owen?" said Dr. Pamela.

And it turns out that Dr. Pamela, is talking to Owen Bzinak, with Origa, Chloe, Gorg, and Troox behind him.

Flashback end:

"Yeah. I did those things, they kinda remind me of the people who hated me for something, that I didn't do." said Owen. "So now I'll show everyone how it feels to be bullied.:

So Owen vowed to make people suffer, but the Warriors wouldn't allow it. So they planned to stop Owen, once and for all.


End file.
